


Cause I'm In Love With You (ooh and everything about you)

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Harlee Crap [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, they're excited af, they're having another child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “I want another one”Gwil almost jumped out of his skin, barely avoiding screaming and waking up Harley, who he’d just tucked in when Ben had appeared out of nowhere. The brunet fell against the door to their sons’ room, hand clutching his chest, “bloody hell you scared the life outta me, Ben!” he gasped, trying to calm himself down, his heart a panic against his ribs. It took him a minute before he realized what Ben had actually said, and when he did, he was even more shocked, “also, what?”akaharlee wants a second kid





	Cause I'm In Love With You (ooh and everything about you)

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> for a nonnie on tumblr, i hope you enjoy, sorry it's a little short and that im terrible at writing Harley
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

“I want another one”

Gwil almost jumped out of his skin, barely avoiding screaming and waking up Harley, who he’d just tucked in when Ben had appeared out of nowhere. The brunet fell against the door to their sons’ room, hand clutching his chest, “bloody hell you scared the life outta me, Ben!” he gasped, trying to calm himself down, his heart a panic against his ribs. It actually took him a minute before he realized what Ben had actually said, and when he did, he was even more shocked, “also, what?”

“I said I want another- I want another kid, Gwil” the brunet was over the moon, he’d been wanting to hear those words for ages, he’d been dropping hints for months, hoping, just hoping that he could win Ben over and now, now he’d succeeded. Gwil couldn’t help the dumb grin on his face as he rushed the blond, wrapping him up in his arms and pressing their mouths together in a hectic kiss, Ben chuckling against his lips, the two smiling against each other’s mouths.

“I love you, I love you and I love Harley and I love the idea of having another, oh my god Ben my heart is freaking out, I can’t believe it!” Gwil practically squealed, arms enveloping the others waist, pulling him up off the ground to spin him a moment, Ben squeaking and begging to be put down, Gwil much too high at that moment for the others annoyance to dampen his mood.

“Alright, let’s just freak out somewhere that isn’t outside our sons’ room” Ben directed, shuffling towards the loungeroom, Gwil still having the best meltdown of his life. As soon as they’re a safe distance from Harleys room, the taller man kicks off again.

“We’re gonna have another kid! Oh my god, we have to tell Harley, we have to tell Rami and Joe and Mazie! They’re gonna be so excited, Jesus I need to sit down, oh my god ANOTHER BABY!” Gwil babbled, rubbing his hands up over his face, and Ben’s heart dropped, there was no chance they were telling Joe.

“No, no! Joe is not finding out, remember how much he carried on when he found out we were having Harley? He hassled us to be the godfather five times a day, he tried to break into the maternity ward- your sister nearly got a restraining order on him! No, we’re not telling him Gwil” Ben established, moving to where the older man was sat on the couch, Ben coming to stand between his knees, the brunet still mumbling excitedly to himself, hands resting on the others hips, forehead pressed to the shorter mans stomach.

“Alright, alright, we can work out a morning tea or something with Rhiannon tomorrow, she’s gonna be so excited for us!”

“Gwil, don’t ya think she’s already done enough for us with Harley? I’m sure we can find other ways, I wouldn’t want to burden her again in any-”

“Burden? Ben she was so happy to be able to help us like she did, I’m sure she still feels the same now, don’t worry, we’ll give her plenty of time to make a decision, and if she’s not for it we can just look into something else” Gwil explained, his tone still brimming with excitement as he spoke, and then he was pulling Ben down into his lap, the blond yelping but quietening down as their lips seal in a sweet, hopeful kiss.

* * *

It was official, Rhiannon was on board, preparations were underway, they were gonna have another kid. So now, came the toughest part.

Telling Harley he’s gonna have a sibling.

Who knows how he’ll react, whether he’ll be ecstatic to have someone to play with or devastated that daddy and papa might be stolen away for him, so he’ll have to fight for their attention (which would never happen, by the way). Anything could happen, and it was scary for both of them, even Gwil, who had siblings, and knew what it was like.

So, one afternoon at dinner, they waited until Harley had his dessert in front of him before they broke the news. Gwil breathed in, looking to Ben a moment for support, before he turned his attentions to the ginger, who looked suspicious at best. “So, Harley, in a few months’ time you’re going to meet someone new… you’re going to be a big brother” Ben tries not to grimace at how nervous Gwil sounds, the blond’s hand in a fist on top of his thigh, nails digging into his skin, please Harley, please be reasonable.

The ginger looks a little confused a moment, like he can’t really believe what he’s hearing, but then his little eyes light up “can they sleep in my room? Can I tell all my friends?” he asked, wriggling with excitement in his chair. Ben meets Gwil gaze and they both release a held breath, thank god.

“Wait up, wait up, Harley, you’ve gotta promise us that you won’t tell uncle Joe, you cannot tell uncle Joe whatsoever, you can tell Mazie, so long as she promises to be quiet, alright?” Ben instructs, voice pleading, because honestly, who knows what Joe would do if they found out they were having a second kid.

Harley nods eagerly “I promise! I need to tell Frankie, I need to get my room cleaned” he tells himself, before jumping out of his chair and speeding off towards the backyard, calling out for their collie.

“Harley, they’re not going to be here for a while, you don’t need to rush!” Gwil called out, trying to stop his excited giggles from escaping, but failing miserably, Harley was so happy, so thrilled to have a sibling, they couldn’t be more relieved.

A few moments later, they saw Harley reappear from the backyard, Frankie running along behind him as he charges up the stairs, beelining for his room. “He might be more of a handful than Joe now” Ben hums, biting his lip and trying to hide the huge grin trying to work its way onto his face.

Gwil’s standing up from his seat, moving around to stand behind Ben, hands squeezing the blond’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head “at least he has spirit, I’ll go make sure he knows that they’re not going to be here for a while.”

“God, I love you, can’t wait to raise a second kid with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
